robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth MacFarlane
Seth Woodbury MacFarlane (born October 26, 1973 in Kent, Connecticut) is an animator, screenwriter, producer, director and voice actor. He is best known as the creator of the animated series Family Guy (1999), American Dad! (2005), and The Cleveland Show (''2009). MacFarlane received his diploma at the Kent School in Connecticut, whose headmaster publicly rebuked MacFarlane for his "low" brand of humor. He went on to study animation at the Rhode Island School of Design. While in college, he created a short film entitled ''The Life of Larry, an early ancestor of Family Guy. After graduation, he was hired by Hanna-Barbera Productions and later worked as an animator and writer for Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons series, which included Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory and Cow and Chicken. In 1996, MacFarlane created a sequel to The Life of Larry for Hanna-Barbera Cartoons; the child-friendly Larry and Steve, which featured the bumbling middle-aged Larry and his highly intelligent dog Steve. The short was broadcast as one of Cartoon Network's World Premiere Toons. Executives at Fox saw both Larry shorts and contracted MacFarlane to create a series based on the characters. He started work on Family Guy in 1998. On both of his series, MacFarlane provides the voices for a vast number of characters. In American Dad!, he voices the main character, Stan Smith (right on above image) among others, and in Family Guy, he voices Peter (left on above image), Stewie, Brian (really just MacFarlane's speaking voice), Quagmire, news anchor Tom Tucker, Carter Pewtershmidt, Dr. Hartman, and various others. Seth Green (co-creator of Robot Chicken) provides the voice of Peter's son, Chris on the show, along with various other characters. MacFarlane has made numerous appearances as a voice actor on the shows of Cartoon Network's Adult Swim in the past few years, including the voice of Wayne "The Main Brain" McClain in an episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and an ever-growing list of characters on Robot Chicken. In the season 4 premiere, Seth makes his first appearance as himself in Cultivated Relationships, meeting Seth & Matt outside a Fox building. MacFarlane brings up Green's involvement with his show and we're treated to several cutaway gags quite reminiscent of Family Guy. Episodes Acted In: *Cut Down in His Optimus Prime (Ratchet) *''Bloopers!'' (Jerry Poppendaddi) *''The Real World: Metropolis'' (Aquaman) *''Kill Bunny'' (Jesus) *''Two Kirks, a Khan and a Pizza Place'' (Captain James T. Kirk) *''Zombie Idol'' (Count Chocula) *''Eternia News Network'' (Male Newscaster) *''Where Are They Now?'' (Lion-O) *Missing Since Last Tuesday (News Anchor) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Hermie the Elf) *''Unsolved Case Files: Claus & Effect'' (Hermie the Elf) *''Kill Bunny'' (Jesus) *''Previously On Robot Chicken'' (Peter Griffin) *Terrorism (Narrator) *''Mr. & Mrs. Brady'' (Mike Brady) *Lion-O Gets Adopted (Lion-O) *Make the Carpet Match the Drapes (Barber) *''Mo-Larr: Eternian Dentist'' (Grizzlor) *The Emperor's Phone Call (Palpatine) *''Captain Planet'' (Executive) *''The Emperor's Phone Call'' (Palpatine) *''Death Star Yo Momma'' (Palpatine) *''The Janitor on the Death Star'' (Palpatine) *''Not Fully Operational Battle Station'' (Palpatine) *''Full Moon Tonight'' (Dan) *''Screw Youssical the Musical'' (Narrator) *''Mumm-Ra is Mrs. Mumbletipeg'' (Lion-O) *''Hermey's Dentistry'' (Narrator, Hermey the Elf, Santa Claus) *''The Lion, the Witch and the Locker'' (Aslan) *''Office Christmas Parties'' (Santa Claus) *''Palpatine's Haircut'' (Palpatine) *''Dr. Ball, M.D.'' (Dr. Ball, M.D.) *''It's a No, Guys'' (Figrin D'an) *''Anakin's Happy Place'' (Palpatine) *''Little Mean Pepper Shaker'' (Palpatine) *''Palpatine's Trip'' (Palpatine) *''Cultivated Relationships'' (Himself) *''Full Moons'' (Moon) *''I Am Needed Upstairs'' (Trojan Man) *''Just the Good Parts'' (Mark L. Walberg) *''A Holiday Character So Alluring'' (Santa Claus, Evil Scientist) *''Hannah Dakota'' (Robbie Ray Stewart) *''Try Being an Orphan in the Phillipines'' (Oliver Warbucks) *''InuYasha'' (Father) *''Thunder'' (Lion-O) *''Return to Fantasy Island'' (Mr. Roark) *''The Nerd in Oz'' (Cowardly Lion, Lion-O) *''Santa Royale'' (Santa Claus) *''Humping Robot Saves Christmas'' (Atheist Mayor) *''Mrs. Claus' Present'' (Santa Claus) *''Christmas in Asgard'' (Thor, Santa Claus) *''Don't Forget About Terrorism'' (Santa Claus) *''Comet's Christmas Miracle'' (Santa Claus) Episodes Appeared In: *''Cultivated Relationships'' External Links: *Seth MacFarlane's Wikipedia entry *Official Family Guy website *Official American Dad website Category:Cast Category:Characters